boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Owen Sleater
Owen Sleater is an Irish immigrant and criminal enforcer. He works for Nucky Thompson as a driver and bodyguard. He is played by British actor Charlie Cox. Probable Inaccuracies: ''' *Owen Sleater is affiliated with the 'Northern Irish' nationality. Although Coleraine is now situated in Northern Ireland; during the era depicted Ireland was one nation (Although controlled by, and part of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland). *The spelling of the name 'Owen' is also likely inaccurate. Owen is the English translation of the Irish names Eoin or Eoghan (All pronounced exactly the same). it is also uncommon to see this spelling used as a forename. Due to his northern decent it would most likely have been spelled 'Eoin'. The English spelling could have been chosen as not to confuse viewers. Biography Background Prior to the Irish War of Independence, Sleater worker as a cattle inspector in Coleraine, northern Ireland. ("Ourselves Alone"). At 17 he volunteered to fight the British, but was turned down twice by Sinn Fein politician John McGarrigle ("Battle of the Century"). Later he worked as an advance man for McGarrigle and was responsible for ensuring his safety on a fundraising trip around America in the winter of 1920-1921, that took them to New York, Boston and Chicago before recalling on Atlantic City ("Ourselves Alone"). Season 2 Sleater visited Nucky Thompson's home prior to John McGarrigle's visit and made an impression on both Margaret Schroeder and her staff, particularly the maid Katy. Sleater chooses to stay in Atlantic City when McGarrigle returns to Ireland. Sleater aims to become part of Nucky's organisation. Thompson arranges bartending work for Sleater at Lolly Steinman's casino. Sleater appeals to Thompson to make better use of him and states that his speciality is making people stop whatever it is Nucky doesn't want them to do. Sleater attempts to prove his worth by protecting Nucky's interest in the casino during The Commodore's attempted coup. Sleater breaks up a deal between Steinman and Richard Harrow for the The Commodore's people to supply the casino with alcohol. The next time we see Sleater, he has become Nucky's driver and bodyguard, the position previously held by Jimmy Darmody. Nucky is now beginning to rely on Sleater to knock down his enemies a peg or two; ordering him to construct a bomb for the warehouse where The Commodore's booze is being stored. Sleater informs Nucky that he has apparently a great deal of experience in this field, having set off a bomb a week in Ireland while he ran with Sinn Fein. Sleater drives Nucky to the Memorial Day ceremony. That night his relationship with Katy becomes sexual. A cry of passion from Katy awakens Margaret. Margaret checks on her children who are sleeping soundly. As she leaves their room she finds Katy in the corridor. Katy claims she was roused by Margaret’s movement and denies hearing a scream. Margaret says she has had a strange day and sends Katy back to bed. When Katy returns to her room, Sleater is naked in her bed. They discuss Margaret and Katy tells Sleater about Margaret’s family in New York who have disowned her. Katy disrobes and returns to bed with Sleater, asking him not to get her into trouble. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Sleater carries Teddy Schroeder into Margaret’s house as she holds the door open. Sleater deposits Teddy on the floor next to Katy, likening Teddy to a sack of potatoes. Sleater jokes with Teddy that he should get inside before Katy tries to cook him. Sleater asks if there is anything else and Margaret dismisses him. Before he leaves he compliments Katy's appearance (barely trying to hide their involvement). Pausing at the door he amuses Katy by pulling a face behind Margaret’s back. Margaret asks Katy for a word and admonishes her for her behaviour with Sleater. Katy later relays the telling off to Sleater. ("The Age of Reason") At the Ritz Carlton Hotel Sleater silently stands guard as Nucky chairs a meeting for the key personnel in the bootlegging operation. Back at Margaret's house Sleater lets himself in through the back door as she sweeps up in her conservatory. He greets her as Mrs Thompson and asks what happened. She explains that she spilled cornflakes and he asks why Katy is not sweeping them up. Margaret replies that Katy has taken the children to the market. Sleater jokes that Margaret is selling her children. Not amused, she reminds him that her surname is Schroeder. He apologises and says he forgot her situation; receiving a pointed stare in response, he goes on to say that her situation is not his business. He takes responsibility for his behaviour around Katy and promises to show respect in Margaret's home in future. Margaret instructs him to respect Katy and he claims that he does. Margaret asks if he is “in the habit of toying with women”. He says it is not a habit and then offers to help with the sweeping, touching her hands as he takes the broom. Nucky comes in to fetch Sleater and say goodbye. As he leaves Sleater puts his hands on Margaret’s shoulders and says that he is always happy to be of service. ("The Age of Reason") At Margaret’s home Teddy is posing for a photograph to commemorate his first communion. Margaret and Nucky look on as the photographer gives Teddy a candlestick to hold. Nucky asks Margaret about her own recent confession but Sleater enters before she answers. Sleater tells them that he will bring the car around to the front of the house, smiles at Teddy and leaves. With Sleater gone Margaret tells Nucky that he does not need to worry about what she said. Nucky and Sleater are both unaware that she told the priest she was having impure thoughts about Sleater and that she considered him a bad man. ("The Age of Reason") Sleater drives Nucky out to the beach to watch World Heavyweight Champion Jack Dempsey hold an open practice. Nucky arranges for Sleater to make a promotional apperance at Babette's Supper Club to raise awareness of the ticketed live radio broadcast of his upcoming fight. Sleater looks on as Nucky dodges questions from a Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter regarding the election rigging charges. ("Peg of Old") Sleater nurses a bottled beer in a bar and watches a man arrive. He approaches and tells the man that he recognises him as Del Grogan. Grogan asks if he knows Sleater and Sleater explains that they have met through his cousin Sean in Dunmore. Grogan disparages Dunmore and Sleater agrees that it is a quiet town. Grogan asks if Sean is related to Sleater on the Halligan side of his family. Sleater clarifies that it is through the Cavanaughs. Grogan says that Sleater is one of Desi’s boys and Sleater confirms this and mentions Desi’s death. Grogan calls Desi’s death bad luck and Sleater pauses and then blames the Black and Tans, a police division employed by the British government. Grogan claims to have stayed out of Ireland’s troubles with the British and Sleater observes that it is a fight that will never end. Grogan says they are welcome to the fight and Sleater says they are free of it in America. They toast the Stars and Stripes. Sleater asks to buy Grogan a drink and Grogan declines at first but relents when Sleater says he is homesick but goes to the restroom first. Sleater takes a spoon from a plate as the barman clears it and follows Grogan into the restroom. Sleater jams the door with the spoon and grips a garrotte in both hands. As Sleater approaches Grogan turns and slashes at him with a knife cutting through his waistcoat. Sleater manages to grapple with Grogan. They trade blows until Sleater gains the upper hand by hitting Grogan with a spittoon. He manages to get the garrotte around Grogan’s neck but Grogan gets a hand in the way. Sleater tightens the garrotte as passersby walk over the grate that is the restroom’s ceiling. Grogan continues to struggle as someone tries the bathroom door. The garrotte severs Grogan’s fingers and he finally expires. Sleater bitterly tells Grogan’s body that he has led him on a merry chase for five months and Sleater calls Grogan a traitor. He spits on the corpse and walks out. ("Peg of Old") Margaret arrives home and her driver carries her bags into the house’s ground level. She tips him and calls for the servants. Sleater emerges from the back, rinses his hands and offers to help with her bag. He asks about her trip and she avoids giving details. She asks after the children and learns that they have gone to the beach with Pauleen and Katy. She says this is not Katy’s job and Sleater remarks that Nucky gave them the afternoon off. She asks why Sleater is not with Nucky and he says that he had personal business and just missed him. She asks why Sleater is not trying to find Nucky and he avoids the question by asking where to put the bag. She tells him to leave it at the foot of the stairs. Sleater asks if Margaret finds it odd being in America and confesses that he has feelings of depersonalization. She is moved and he says that it might just be the summer and life passing him by. She says if he feels that way he should be with Katy at the beach. He reminds her that she wanted him “after Mr Thompson.” The dual meaning halts her passage up the stairs and she says either way he can go. He agrees to leave if she tells him to. Instead she tells him to bring the bag up with him. In her bedroom he calls her cool and she says she is not at all how he sees her as she lets down her hair. She asks him to keep what they are about to do a secret and he says it is “all between strangers anyway.” They kiss with mounting intensity and undress one another. She bites his cheek. He gasps and pushes her onto her back. She cries in passion as he enters her. While Margaret and Owen are together Nucky is across town at Dempsey's promotional appearance. A gunman attacks Nucky but his life is saved by Clifford Lathrop. Nucky escapes with a wounded right hand. ("Peg of Old") Dr Surran examines Emily Schroeder (who has not been eating) while Teddy eats in the next room. Margaret anxiously waits for the doctor’s findings while Owen drinks a cup of coffee. Surran announces that Emily’s temperature is 99.8 and asks Margaret to call him in the event that she spikes a fever. Margaret wonders if it was something Emily ate. Katy comes in and suggests that Emily over-exerted herself on a trip to the lake. Surran believes that it is likely to be a virus that is going around. Nucky comes through, looks Emily over and then sends Owen to get the car as he goes into the dining room. Owen finishes his drink and hands his empty cup to Katy. He says goodbye to both ladies, showing considerably more warmth towards Margaret.("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Owen drives Nucky to the Ritz Carlton for a meeting with his attorney. Nucky later finds out that his father, Ethan Thompson, has died and has Owen take him to an early morning viewing at a funeral home. From there Nucky goes to see Gillian Darmody, Jimmy, The Commodore and Leander Cephas Whitlock at The Commodore’s home. Langston the butler shows in Nucky and Owen. Nucky thanks them for seeing him. Gillian offers a drink and he declines with awkward formality. He says that he is acutely aware of the finite nature of life following his father’s death and that he is going to end their difficulties. The Commodore offers condolences, his speech still marred by weakness after his stroke, and Whitlock joins him. Nucky says his brush with his own mortality has also provoked thinking. He says that his love for Margaret and her children is more important than his power and claims that he plans to retire. He believes that he will have adequate funds after selling property and plans to do so once his legal problems are resolved. Nucky addresses The Commodore telling him that he built Atlantic City and can now have it back. Nucky tells Jimmy that Mayor Bader is aware of his decision and will be cooperative. Whitlock wonders if Nucky will step down as Atlantic County Treasurer and Nucky confirms that he will. He gives his word that he will not stand in their way and offers them the chance to chose his successor. He turns and begins to walk out of the room and Jimmy stops him by calling his name. Jimmy pauses, swallows and then wishes Nucky luck. Nucky reciprocates and exits. Nucky has Owen drop him back at the Ritz Carlton where he meets with Chalky White before holding a press conference to announce his retirement. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Owen takes Nucky home after the press conference. Nucky awkwardly carries a bottle and two glasses into his living room. He finds Margaret talking quietly with Owen in the hallway. He interrupts them by announcing that a bulb is out in the kitchen. Margaret resolves to have the servants replace it in the morning. She tells Nucky that she is going to bed and asks him not to stay up too late. Owen wishes Margaret good night as she passes and then takes the glassware from Nucky. Owen pours the drinks as Nucky sits. Nucky pronounces that he is a lucky man and Owen agrees. Nucky tells Owen that they need to discuss the day of his shooting. He asks Owen to explain his whereabouts and Owen claims that he was with a friend and lost track of time. Nucky glances at the stairs and asks if the friend was from Ireland. Owen hesitates, looks away and then says that he is unsure of Nucky’s meaning. Nucky presses him again and meets only silence. Nucky relents and says that he means the Irish Republican cause. He believes that Owen is still an active supporter and asks if this is why Owen stayed in Atlantic City. Owen smiles and confirms Nucky’s accusation. Nucky instructs Owen to set up a meeting with McGarrigle in Belfast, saying that they will leave immediately. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Battle of the Century On July 1, 1921 A customs official calls for passengers to have their documentation to hand in the arrivals area of the port in Belfast, Ireland. Nucky and Owen Sleater reach the front of the queue for passport checks. Another official asks for their documentation and has to prompt Sleater to hand his over along with Nucky’s. Sleater says that it is good to be home. The official asks for the purpose of Nucky’s visit and he gestures to a coffin behind him and claims that he has come to bury his father in his homeland. The official asks Nucky for the repatriation documents and death certificate for Ethan. The official asks if there was an accident, Nucky assumes he is referring to Ethan’s death and states that it was natural. The official clarifies that he meant Nucky’s bandaged hand and Nucky jokes that it was caught in the wrong cookie jar. He doesn’t get so much as a smile out of the bureaucrat and asks Owen if they have cookie jars in Ireland. The official stamps their documents and welcomes them to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Sleater hesitates and then offers a salutation to King George V. Nucky has sent a telegram home to Margaret Schroeder to announce their arrival after a six day journey. Nucky waits in a mortuary basement. A door is heard opening upstairs and Sleater descends with Irish Republican Army (IRA) fundraiser John McGarrigle and his driver. Nucky and McGarrigle greet one another and McGarrigle says that he has heard that misfortune has found Nucky. Nucky light heartedly says that it comes to everyone eventually. McGarrigle notes that Nucky has travelled a long way to bury the dead and Nucky signals Sleater to open the coffin; it is packed with Thompson machine guns. Nucky obtained permission to travel to Ireland under false pretences from Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph. McGarrigle is shocked at the incongruous arsenal and Sleater says that a single Thompson can kill a platoon of men in seconds. Nucky calls the guns a donation to the rebellion against British rule. McGarrigle asks how many guns there are and Nucky informs him that there are 12 in the coffin and then reminds him of his need for the guns. McGarrigle says that 100 might make a difference and Nucky responds that he has access to 3000 via the Atlantic City Armoury. McGarrigle turns to Sleater with a disbelieving look, Sleater grins back at him. McGarrigle wonders what Nucky wants in exchange for the guns and Nucky asks for Irish whiskey. McGarrigle turns back to Sleater and disparages Nucky’s character along with Sleater’s association with Nucky. Sleater looks at Nucky who angrily reminds McGarrigle that he found him good enough when he wanted money. McGarrigle offers to present Nucky’s proposition to the leadership of the IRA. Nucky is unimpressed with this, stating that he thought they wanted weapons. Sleater says that Nucky is speaking the truth and Nucky asks McGarrigle to confirm interest. McGarrigle insists on discussing the offer and Nucky asks McGarrigle to bring him to the man in charge. McGarrigle stubbornly asserts that they will tend to their own affairs. He promises to send word and follows his driver up out of the basement. Nucky asks Sleater to explain McGarrigle’s reluctance and Sleater describes McGarrigle as “flinty”. Nucky tells Sleater to close up the coffin and retrieves his hat. On the estate of an IRA leader Nucky fires a full drum of machinegun ammunition into a grandfather clock as a demonstration. His audience includes Sleater, the owner of the estate, Patrick, Daniel Fitzgerald, Bill Neilan and another IRA owner. The clock is torn apart by the hail of bullets and Nucky tells the impressed onlookers that the gun holds 50 .45 calibre rounds per magazine. He hands the weapon to Sleater who gives it to Neilan. Nucky says that it was known as a “trench broom” in World War I. Neilan gives the weapon to Patrick who says that with a few thousand of the guns they could fight their way to Buckingham Palace. Fitzgerald assumes that Nucky invented the weapon, given their shared surname. Nucky is momentarily discombobulated but dismisses the link as a happy coincidence. Neilan wonders how Nucky got hold of the weapons and Nucky simply says that they are American made and that he is an American. Nucky takes a cigarette from Sleater and Sleater lights it for him. McGarrigle drives onto the estate in a red town car. His bodyguard closes the door behind him. Patrick jokes that McGarrigle missed the fireworks and Fitzgerald adds that Nucky easily defeated the clock. McGarrigle observes that nothing stops Fitzgerald’s merriment. Fitzgerald counters that death is long. Neilan asks McGarrigle for his news and McGarrigle reports that the British have offered a truce. Sleater is irritated that this is being considered. McGarrigle adds that Sinn Fein president Eamon de Valera is travelling to London to negotiate terms. Nucky wonders what is on the table and McGarrigle explains that the British are offering a free state. Patrick angrily asserts that a free state is not independence. Their host interjects that Patrick has not yet heard the proposals. Patrick believes they would still be under British dominion and Fitzgerald asserts that it is good enough for de Valera to consider. Patrick reminds the others that they swore to fight to the bitter end and McGarrigle suggests that they may have reached it. Patrick is disbelieving and asks McGarrigle if he really thinks this. McGarrigle says that there is enough blood on the ground for both of their lifetimes. McGarrigle says that he will fight if he must and make peace if it is wise while Neilan shares a sideways glance with Sleater. McGarrigle’s man turns the care around and he gets in. Fitzgerald tells Nucky that McGarrigle’s youngest son was killed while fighting a month ago and then invites Nucky for a drink, saying that he knows a quiet place. Fitzgerald takes Nucky and Sleater to his distillery. He pours them whiskey and raises a toast saying “Sláinte” (Gaelic, meaning to your health). He asks Nucky’s opinion and Nucky says that the whiskey was worth the trip. Fitzgerald chuckles and then bemoans the current state of his business. He had been distilling 2 million gallons a year. Sleater jokes that he drank his fair share of the output. Nucky wonders if the rebellion has stopped Fitzgerald from exporting to England and he confirms this and adds that America accounted for 80% of his foreign sales prior to prohibition. He complains that the struggling brewery has been in his family for 90 years and Nucky commiserates. Fitzgerald says that it is only money and raises his glass to his health and family. Nucky looks around at the stockpiled crates and asks if they are all filled with whiskey. Nucky wonders if Fitzgerald will give him 10,000 cases on consignment. Fitzgerald defers, saying that if a peace agreement is reached he can resume trade and will be able to talk to them then about making a deal. Sleater removes his hat and sits down and Nucky asks when this would be. Sleater shakes his head and says the word is that it will take at least 5 months, until December 1921. Nucky says that the time frame is too long for his needs and Fitzgerald offers his regrets. Nucky interrupts, guessing that Fitzgerald is going to say that he has no use for the guns with peace around the corner. Fitzgerald adds that he will not defy McGarrigle’s leadership given his success and sacrifice. Sleater nods and Nucky draws on the whiskey again. Sleater stands guard while Nucky eats dinner with McGarrigle at his home. McGarrigle marvels at Nucky’s proposal to trade arms for whiskey. Nucky comments that he does not have the funds available to buy the liquor. McGarrigle insults Nucky by wondering if he even has access to the guns and says that Nucky has only proven that he has a dozen and performed a stunt in a field with one of them. Nucky wonders if McGarrigle can afford to decline his offer and McGarrigle says that it is his to live with if he does. Nucky is perturbed by his stubbornness and looks back at Sleater. Nucky argues that Britain has given no considerations in the run up to peace talk; no prisoner releases, further troops in Ireland, weapons seizures and threats of martial law. McGarrigle asserts that one side must take the lead if the fighting is to stop. Nucky criticises this as a strategy that puts McGarrigle’s people at risk. McGarrigle says that the risk is worthwhile eliciting a sigh from Nucky. Nucky reminds McGarrigle that he was helpful when McGarrigle was in need and wants McGarrigle to reciprocate. McGarrigle doubts Nucky’s belief in his cause and wonders if Nucky has considered the lives that his automatic weapons will cost. McGarrigle believes that Nucky is without conscience. Nucky angrily demands honesty and says that whenever men like McGarrigle need to win a conflict they will turn to those who can deliver. Nucky leaves the table and asks Sleater to take him back to the farm. McGarrigle asks Sleater for a word in private. Sleater sighs and remains behind. McGarrigle wonders what Sleater has been doing with Nucky. Sleater says that he has followed Nucky’s orders and continued to pursue his own goals. McGarrigle observes that Nucky is self interested and Sleater offers that Nucky is in a war of his own. McGarrigle wonders what Nucky is fighting for and Sleater says money. McGarrigle believes this is all Americans fight for and Sleater says that it keeps them busy. McGarrigle says that Sleater has changed and the younger man laughs and denies it. McGarrigle asks Sleater to stay in Ireland and Sleater interrupts, saying that he is not a peacemaker. McGarrigle counters that he has always known that Sleater is sensible and admits that he wants him close. Sleater looks away and McGarrigle tells him that he must understand that all battles end. Sleater smiles and McGarrigle asks for his help. Sleater says that he will serve as needed, takes food from the table and leaves. Nucky and Sleater exit the home of their host and he tells them his door is always open. McGarrigle puts a hand to Patrick’s arm and Patrick looks away. Sleater holds the door of the car open for Nucky as McGarrigle says that Nucky is heading back to America. Nucky observes that he is empty handed and McGarrigle says that Nucky will doubtless land on his feet. McGarrigle’s driver stands behind Nucky. Nucky says that he is not so sure. McGarrigle says that he thought all Americans were optimists and Nucky says that Irish Americans are not. McGarrigle laughs and wags his finger at Nucky. Nucky is surprised to find Neilan waiting in the car for him. Neilan invites him to sit, Nucky glances at Sleater who gives a slight nod. McGarrigle asks Neilan to see Nucky safely to the port and Neilan promises to do so. Neilan taps on the door and Sleater pulls away. Nucky glances at Neilan, through the windshield Patrick draws a gun and shoots McGarrigle in the head. He stands over the body and fires again. Neilan is expressionless throughout and then announces that Nucky will deal with him from now on. He offers to exchange 1000 machine guns for 10,000 cases of whiskey. Nucky looks at Sleater and then nods agreement. At the port Nucky looks around and notices a businessman buying a baked potato for his daughter. Sleater arrives with the luggage and two telegrams. Nucky wonders how long Sleater knew McGarrigle and Sleater says that he was seventeen when they met. He remembers McGarrigle twice refusing to allow him to fight because of his youth. Nucky asks if Sleater knew what was going to happen to McGarrigle. Sleater smiles ruefully and says that there was nothing he could say to stop it. He points out that it allowed Nucky to fulfil the purpose of their trip. Sleater ends by saying that he no longer lives in Ireland. Nucky warns him that he does not like secrets and Sleater nods in acceptance. Sleater reads the telegrams as they walk; the first is from Nucky’s lawyer Isaac Ginsburg and announces that Nucky’s trial is set for August 23, 1921. The second is from Margaret and gives Sleater pause. She writes “come home ASAP, Emily has polio.” Nucky takes the telegram, his jaw slack. Boarding opens and the two men head for their ship. Georgia Peaches On July 19 1921 stevedores at the port of Hoboken, New Jersey are unloading a steam ship. Sleater watches as a cargo net full of cases marked Feeney’s Irish Oats, Belfast is dumped onto the dock. The crates are driven from Hoboken to Atlantic City in a convoy of trucks. One truck delivers its load to Babette’s Supper Club. Babette oversees the unloading of the crates, actually full of whiskey, in the cellar of the nightclub. Just down the boardwalk from the front entrance of Babette's is a gathering of striking African American workers. A Pastor reads a passage from the bible (Deuteronomy 24:14) about oppression of servants. Sleater passes through the striking workers with a crate of whiskey for the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Deputy Halloran and another Sheriff’s Deputy observe the strikers but do not interfere. The entrance to the hotel is barred but Sleater looks at the strike’s ringleader Dunn Purnsley who nods to his men to let him pass. The Food and Beverage Manager of the hotel sits alone in the darkened kitchen as Sleater comes in. Sleater asks if he is the man to see and the manager sarcastically wonders if he sees anyone else. Sleater takes off his cap and announces that he is there on behalf of Nucky Thompson. The manager folds his paper away and comments on the news of Nucky’s retirement. Sleater jokes that Nucky still has his hobbies. The manager looks at the crate and says that there is little demand for oats at present. Sleater pries the lid from the crate and shows the manager a bottle of whiskey. The manager asks if it is real and Sleater confirms that it is freshly imported from Ireland. The manager downs his coffee and holds out the cup for Sleater who pours in a slug of whiskey. Sleater announces that the price is $30 per case, adding that this is less than half of the going rate. The manager wonders who will serve the whiskey and Sleater assures him that his workers will be back. He counters by questioning Sleater’s expertise on labour relations and Sleater says that he is familiar with the feeling of an empty stomach. The manager takes a drink and Sleater says that the strike will end and the deal will too. Apparently satisfied with the taste the manager orders 400 cases. Under God's Power She Flourishes Emily Schroeder is discharged from the Atlantic City Children's Hospital with leg braces. Owen comes downstairs as Margaret fiddles with the braces in the servant’s quarters of her home and pauses when he sees her. He apologises and says he did not know that she was there. He has come down looking for food and Margaret says that he will not disturb her. She explains that the braces are chafing Emily’s legs and that she is concerned that they will do damage because Emily has no feeling there. He offers to help and she hands him the offending brace. He says that there is a rough grommet that he could smooth out. She is reluctant until he describes himself as good at rigging things. He sits down, takes a folding knife from his waistcoat and scrapes at the brace with the blade. As he is working he asks her is she thinks about him and confesses that he thinks of her. She tells him to stop and he asks what she will do if he is unable. She tells him she will pray for him and he says that will at least mean that she is thinking of him. Margaret notices Katy listening and Owen looks up at her. Katy turns and runs out of the room. To the Lost Manny Horvitz sits in the basement of a synagogue and drunkenly talks about his hometown, Odessa, Russia. He says that everyone was a crook with the smallest criminals stealing from one another. The middle men would profit from the activities of these nobodies but remained hungry for more and worried about keeping their position. Manny notes that it is easier to fall down than to climb up from the middle. He says that the biggest crooks did not have to do anything to profit and were treated with respect. Manny says that he sometimes awakens and thinks that he is still in Odessa, aged 12 with his life ahead of him, before realising that he is in America and has to make the best of it. His audience is Nucky Thompson, Mickey Doyle and Sleater. Nucky listens intently while Mickey seems impatient. Nucky tells Manny that he understands that they have both had a troubled time recently. Mickey says that he has explained Manny’s situation to Nucky. Manny continues regardless, saying that he is forced to stay away from his home, family and business and is living like a beggar. Sleater says that this is bad luck and could have happened to anyone. Manny counters that his bad luck has a name; Waxey Gordon. Nucky interjects that he is a business partner of Waxey’s. Manny asks if Nucky is sure and Nucky wonders if Manny knows something that he does not. Manny obliquely says that the question answers itself. Nucky glances at Mickey who tells Manny that Nucky is a busy man. Manny counters that he might have better things to do. Mickey reminds him that he is hiding in the basement of a synagogue and instructs him not to waste Nucky’s time. Manny tells Nucky that Waxey is in business with Jimmy. Manny asks if they have something in common and Nucky allows that they might have. Manny asks Nucky to let them help each other and offers to exchange Jimmy for Waxey before beginning a partnership of their own. Nucky wonders how Manny will give Jimmy to him and notes that Manny does not appear to be in a condition to do anything. Manny offers that if Jimmy’s wife Angela could still talk she would say otherwise about him. Nucky is shocked at Manny brazenly referencing the murder of Angela and says that they have less in common than Manny thought. Manny looks at Mickey and reminds him that he said that Nucky was open to discussion. Mickey counters that he only promised to broker the meeting. Manny wonders if Nucky is too big a crook to be seen with him. Nucky jokes that the federal prosecutor thinks so but offers to consider Manny’s proposition. He says that Mickey will know how to get in touch and leaves with Sleater. Owen drives Nucky back to Atlantic City and has an awkward moment with Katy on arriving at the house. Nucky asks Owen to take him to Jimmy's home for a meeting. They find the door open and go in. Jimmy is waiting for them with a pistol in hand but he puts it on a side table. Jimmy approaches Nucky and then tells Owen to wait outside. Owen does not move and Jimmy reassures him that he used to do his job. Owen counters that Jimmy is the reason that he is doing it now. Nucky nods to Owen who exits the house. With Owen gone Jimmy says that he wants to make things right, explains his reasons for the betrayal and asks what he can do to help Nucky. Margaret marries Nucky at St. Finbar's Church just before his trial begins. Owen and Katy are their witnesses. A mistrial is called after Jimmy murders one of the key witnesses against Nucky. The rain lashes against the Atlantic City War Memorial, still under construction. Jimmy pulls up in front of the monument and Nucky and Owen get out of their vehicles to meet him. Owen is escorting Manny, whose wrists are seemingly bound together. Nucky greets Jimmy and Jimmy says nothing. Manny calls out that Jimmy can have his revenge as Eli sidle up behind Jimmy, shotgun in hand. Jimmy asks if that is what they are there for. Eli racks the gun and Jimmy turns around to look at him. Jimmy turns back to Nucky as Manny casts off the sham restraints. Owen walks over to frisk Jimmy and Eli calls out to check his boot. Jimmy says that he is unarmed and Owen confirms this. Jimmy tells Nucky that this is the only way they could have ended. Nucky disagrees, asserting that it was Jimmy’s choice. Jimmy shakes his head once and then says that he died in a trench, years back. He asks who is going to kill him. Nucky says that he will do it himself and draws a revolver from his jacket. He aims the weapon at Jimmy and Jimmy recounts his first kill. He says that he vomited for two days afterwards but did not even think about it the second time. Nucky calls him stupid and he urges Nucky to make himself calm. Nucky says that Jimmy had everything going for him and Jimmy urges him to breathe. Nucky straightens his arm and says that Jimmy had his whole life ahead of him. Jimmy says that Nucky will get through it and only needs to worry about running out of alcohol and company. Nucky’s hand shakes as Jimmy cautions him about being judged. Nucky fires, hitting Jimmy in the face and snapping his head back. Jimmy collapses backwards into the mud. Eli lowers his weapon and stares down at Jimmy. Jimmy splutters and coughs on the ground and Nucky steps alongside him. Jimmy bleeds from his right nostril, an entry wound below his left eye. Nucky says that Jimmy does not know him and never did. He aims the weapon again and says that he is not seeking forgiveness. He fires another shot into Jimmy’s head, killing him. Manny and Owen turn away as Nucky looks back at them, Eli holds his gaze and nods. The statue of a soldier stands over Jimmy’s corpse as the rain beats down on all of them. Relationships '''Racketeering *Nucky Thompson: Employer, boss of the organization *Eli Thompson: Employer's brother, former Atlantic County Sheriff *Lolly Steinman: Former employer, Casino manager *Manny Horvitz: Associate *Mickey Doyle: Associate *Jimmy Darmody: Predecessor as Nucky's bodyguard (deceased) *Arnold Rothstein: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner *Waxey Gordon: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner *Chalky White: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner, African American community leader *Dunn Purnsley: African American labor leader, Chalky's lieutenant *Lucky Luciano: Bootlegging associate *Meyer Lansky: Bootlegging associate *Herman Kaufman: Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Bill McCoy: Employer's liquor supplier Personal life *Margaret Schroeder: Former lover, Nucky's wife *Katy: Former girlfriend Ireland *John McGarrigle: Former employer (deceased) *Del Grogan: Colleague in IRA, traitor, murder victim *Bill Neilan: Colleague in IRA Memorable Quotes *''Nucky Thompson: What are your talents, Mr. Sleater?'' *''Owen: Making people stop.'' *''Nucky: Stop what?'' *''Owen: Whatever it is you don't want them to be doing.'' *''Leadin' me on a merry chase these five months. You traiterous fuck! (spits)'' *''These fuckers need to learn respect.'' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring characters Category:Drivers Category:Gangsters Category:Soldiers Category:IRA members Category:Irish people Category:Season 3 Category:Belfast